1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laminated product combined with processes for molding and, more particularly, to a method for applying facing to fiberglass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberglass is a popular insulating material used in many industries. In particular, it is frequently used in molded form to serve as a sound deadening and heat insulating element surrounding engines or on the walls of engine compartments. Despite its valuable properties, uncoated and unfaced fiberglass can present problems of deterioration of product and irritation to the user. First, many workers are reluctant to use fiberglass, perceiving it to be uncomfortable and irritating to handle. The second problem is that fiberglass, by its nature, is easily abraded and torn. When cut, fiberglass may produce an irritating dust at the cut edge due to the friable nature of the material.
Presently, some manufacturers are trying to solve these problems by partially covering the molded piece of fiberglass, putting a facing on one side. This protects users from rubbing against its outer surface. One sided facing also provides some abrasion and deterioration protection for the piece itself. Some manufacturers (such as batting producers) cover both surfaces of the fiberglass with paper, thereby protecting the users from contact with the fiberglass on its broad surfaces.
However, most users handle the fiberglass by the edges, and this is particularly true for molded pieces. It is, therefore, the edges which have exposed fiberglass, and produce the most fiberglass dust where the piece is cut. Another disadvantage with the prior art of molded fiberglass pieces is that they are also particularly susceptible to breaking at the edges, the area not covered by a durable facing.
Lastly, the irregular topography required of some of the molded fiberglass pieces has been particularly difficult to face with protective fabric by any of the aforementioned methods because the facing bunches and folds, which is aesthetically unacceptable in most applications.
There is, therefore, a need for a totally enveloped molded fiberglass workpiece which is covered on all surfaces, including interior and external edges, fastening holes and cut-outs, and which is durable, has reduced deterioration, improved comfort of handling, and a smooth physical appearance.